Luxord's Birthday Present
by Twi-kun
Summary: Demyx decides to give Luxord himself as a present. [two shot, yaoi]
1. Happy Birthday, Luxord!

Axel and Roxas walked through the bookstore, eyeing all the books that looked sort of interesting.

"What do you think that he'd like?"

"Beats me."

The two kept walking, mumbling and pointing out books. Then, Axel saw one he thought looked interesting for the man they needed a gift for. "How about this?"

He showed it to Roxas who grinned up at him. "Perfect!"

As the two walked to the checkout line, they saw a very unusual sight. Roxas stood on his toes to reach Axel's ear. "What's Demyx doing reading a book?" he asked.

Axel shrugged, paying the lady behind the counter for their purchase. "Maybe he's trying to get smarter so he can win against Luxord just once."

Roxas looked up and became horrified. "Axel, look what section he's in."

Axel, slightly interested, looked up. Wanting to barf as he saw the section was the Romance section. The two quickly rushed out and started laughing.

"Like he'd defeat Luxord knowing more about love. What a weirdo," Axel cackled.

Roxas laughed with him. He paused, looking back at the door. He could still see Demyx, looking totally absorbed in a book. Roxas felt Axel take his hand so he looked up at the red head. "Hmm?"

"Let's go and give Luxord his gift. Then, we can worry about our little date."

Roxas beamed and nodded.

* * *

The two approached their Castle and entered. A portal appeared in front of them, out stepped Demyx, he glanced back with red cheeks. He immediately ran, surprising his two friends.

"Hey, Demyx-" Axel called out

"Wait up!" Roxas finished.

There was no stopping him, he just ran faster. His friends looked at each other, slightly worried about Demyx. They simply shrugged and began looking for Luxord to wish him a happy birthday and get it over with.

They tried the dining room. No luck.

The den. No luck there either.

Then… his room. As they got there, the saw Xemnas leaving with a content smile. "Doubt your gift is better than mine."

Axel grinned. "Your pomposity amuses me."

Xemnas growled and turned away from the two, muttering an "ass" on the way.

The two knocked and entered. They saw him reading a book, the same one they had just bought. They slammed the door closed and freaked.

"He's the only member we need to get on the good side of or else we're playing cards!" Axel squeaked. "I don't wanna be a playing card…"

Demyx appeared next to them. He took a deep breath then opened the door. Axel and Roxas watched intently as the empty-handed man approached Luxord at his desk. "Luxord… I… I give you myself." He sounded serious… but was he ever?

Luxord must have been thinking the same, as he gave a content smile and nodded. "Unusual… granted. You win for originality. Now… what did you really want to say?"

"Happy birthday, you own me for the next twenty-four hours."

Persistence granted. "Okay… so… I could say get on your knees?"

The three watched as Demyx fell to his knees.

"Hmm… Roxas, Axel, leave me with my present. I might have some fun with this yet."

Axel's eyes widened in disgust and re-closed the door. He shuddered and looked at Roxas. "What the hell was that all about?"

Roxas was standing upright, very stiff, looking ready to puke. "Let's get out of here. Go on our…" he couldn't even say the word date without thinking further into Demyx's odd gift.

* * *

The next day, the two stopped by Luxord's room to check on their friend. When they got there, they cringed. Demyx was dressed scantily and making the bed.

"Err… Demyx?" Roxas said partially scared.

The other blonde glanced over and winked. "It was a success."

Roxas ran, followed closely by Axel, scared to _death_ of what those four words meant.


	2. The best present for a Nobody

Demyx gulped, appearing next to Axel and Roxas. He took a deep breath, then quietly opened the door. Axel and Roxas watched intently as the empty-handed man approached Luxord at his desk. "Luxord… I… I give you myself," he said, his voice wavering, but serious.

The only problem with believing the blonde was that he was a chronic joker. Everything must be funny, nothing could be serious.

Luxord must have thought this way as he gave a content smiled and nodded. "Unusual… granted. You win for originality. Now… what did you really want to say?"

"Happy birthday, you own me for the next twenty-four hours."

Luxord stopped smiling, thinking. "Okay…so… I could say get on your knees?"

Demyx obeyed, all eyes on him. He smiled gently at Luxord, unseen by Axel and Roxas. All he wanted was for the man to consent to having a slave for twenty-four hours.

"Hmm… Roxas, Axel, leave me with my present. I might have some fun with this yet." Luxord gave a faintly malicious smile.

Wide-eyed, Axel closed the door in disgust, leaving the two in the room as requested.

Luxord eyed Demyx. "Rise."

Demyx obeyed and smiled. "Happy birthday!" he chuckled. "Glad you-"

"Take your robe off."

Confused, the younger blonde obeyed. He gently placed it on the floor.

"Now… talk to me seriously. Why are you doing this for me?"

Demyx shook his head. "The one thing I can't do, sir."

Luxord gave a glare at being called sir by a superior. "I demand you don't call me that. Call me _anything_ but sir."

Demyx grinned. "Okay."

"Lose the shirt, Demyx. And the shoes."

Surprised, he obeyed the man. "Why am I stripping?"

"Lose the pants."

As Demyx obeyed, Luxord gave another content smile.

"Now you're stripping."

Reddening and thinking he might have had a bad idea given to him by some sex book, he decided to ask a question. "Are you going to get down to your boxers as well? Or am I the only one." He said it with a smile, trying to hide his embarrassment from Luxord.

"Oh… I'll consider. Depends really. Do you want me to join you?"

Demyx reddened further at the question, now standing in his boxers and socks. "Uh, well… I uh…"

Luxord rose from his seat at his desk and walked over to Demyx, placing his hands on the younger male's shoulders. "You can still back out. If you want to that is."

Demyx smiled up at his elder. "Nope, too eager to see you as you see me now," he blurted out.

Luxord, shocked, stared into Demyx's eyes. He removed his hands and moved them to his own robe, gently unzipping it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am."

The older blonde sighed, and finished unzipping his robe, gently placing it beside Demyx's, beginning on his shirt.

Demyx grinned wide as he saw the man's pale chest slowly showing as the shirt rose slowly. It was more like a happy birthday to Demyx, rather than Luxord's. As the two became nearly naked, Luxord placed a kiss on Demyx's cheek. "Thanks for the best gift a Nobody could get. Now get in bed."

Demyx, psyched like a little get getting ice cream, leapt onto the bed, waiting for the older Nobody. Luxord glanced at Demyx, sitting there eagerly in loose, green-striped boxers, just beaming at him. Luxord then walked over, gently placing himself over the squirming, giddy, giggling Demyx.

"You better be a good fuck."


End file.
